


Of Unicorns And Tacos

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s dreams may be even weirder than Wade’s, but they remind him he has a knight in a shining armor ready to save him with tacos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Unicorns And Tacos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/gifts).



> Random Spideypool drabble for the sweet deepship!  
> Again, sorry for any stupid typos.

“You know” Peter said with a small smile, while resting his head on Wade’s chest “I’ve just had the weirdest dream.”

They had just woken up. They had fallen asleep on the couch after their daily make-out session, Wade snoring and wrapped around Peter as usual, the younger man sprawled on him, used to the chainsaw-like noise by now.

Since the little green couch in Peter’s living room wasn’t the best place to rest after two intense blowjobs and a bit of rimming, their sleep hadn’t lasted much but it had been enough for Peter to have one of his strangest dreams yet.

“Was this dream about me dancing in that lolita dress you love so much which our fellow writer is _still_ sewing for my action figure because she’s a loser?”

Peter furrowed his brows, but he was used to Wade’s obscure words too and they didn’t confuse him as much as before - well, sometimes they _did_ but he was getting better at understanding them.

“Nnno.” he replied with a snort. “But it was really _really_ weird.”

Wade hummed thoughtfully then poked him on the back, with a big grin on his scarred and still slightly dazed face.  
  
“Was it sexy?”

“Nope. No fetishes or strange sexual positions involved, I’m sorry.”

Even if he couldn’t see him, Peter felt Wade was a bit disappointed and the second and stronger jab on his back confirmed that.

“I must have sucked out of you all your libido with that last blowjob…” Wade grunted with a hint of amusement in his voice that became a full grown laughter when Peter smacked him soundly on the thigh.

“Jerk.”

“This jerk just gave you the best damn orgasm you could have asked for, Spidey! I told you countless times I’m extremely good with my mouth!”

“Can we please go back to the part where I tell you about my dream?” Peter sighed with a roll of his eyes, just pretending to be mad. He yelped when Wade squeezed his butt affectionately.

“I’m all ears, Petey.” was the lecherous reply.

Ignoring the squeeze that didn’t _absolutely_ make his cock twitch with anticipation - no, he was not aroused again, well, _maybe_ a little but that was not important right now -, Peter recollected his thoughts and the memories the strange dream had left behind.

“Well, first of all there were unicorns.”

Wade didn’t even try to suppress the fit of giggles and the only thing Peter could do was to smack him again.

“Unicorns?” the merc repeated with a snort. “ _Unicorns?_ ”

“Yes, unicorns, Wade. You know, those mythological single-horned creatures which resemble horses?”  
  
“I know what unicorns are! They are fluffy and magic and they _sparkle_! Even their blood is special! Speaking of which I’d really like to taste unicorn blood someday…”  
  
“Did you watch ‘ _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ ’ again? And you know they don’t exist, don’t you? Please tell me you do.”

Wade tilted his head to look straight into Peter’s squashed face. He feigned offence and disdain, but his blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

“How dare you!” the merc exclaimed “Don’t you know that ‘riding a unicorn’ is on my ‘Best-Things-To-Do-Before-My-Movie-Is-Finally-Released’ list? Just after ‘building a shrine for Bea Arthur’!”

“Well, lucky for you then. In my dream you were riding one.”

Wade’s face lit up so much it Peter could have sworn it had instantly lightened the whole room.

“I like where this is going! What else was I doing?”

The younger man snorted a laugh, enjoying the other’s cheerfulness, and replied:

“You were wearing an armor. You looked pretty handsome, you know.”  
  
“Are you saying I’m not _always_ handsome, Petey? Because I may really burst into tears, if this is what you are implying…”

Peter hushed him with a small kiss on the chest and sighed: “You were more handsome than usual.”  
  
“That’s better.”  
  
“… And there were lots of rainbows and you screamed something about tacos.”

“Kudos to you, Petey. You managed to keep me in character.”

“I know, right?” the younger man laughed quietly, then his face became softer and a look of fondness passed through it.

“You saved me actually. I don’t remember how, but I was in a dark alley and I was _so_ scared, but you came riding that ridiculous unicorn and told me that my ‘knight in a shining armor’ had arrived.”

Peter laughed again and lifted up his head to look at Wade. The older man was smirking, but his expression was sweet too, his hands caressing the boy’s naked back with small soothing circles.

“The last thing I remember is a TacoBell. I think you brought me there to celebrate my escape.”

Wade’s laughter was so powerful that Peter seriously felt pity for his poor neighbours.

“I think your mind came up with something that can actually compete with some of _my_ best dreams, Petey.”

The younger man gave him another kiss, smiling fondly. He could feel the sleepiness returning: it was still night, the apartment was quiet and Wade’s chest was extremely comfortable and warm. Peter really didn’t want to get up to reach the bed.

Wade must have realized his desire because he asked, giving the boy’s soft brown hair a delicate tug: “Want to continue to sleep here, Petey?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby…?” he added with a sugar-filled tone.

“Shut up or I’ll web your mouth closed.”

“Aww, you wouldn’t harm your personal shiny knight! Who would protect you during our missions otherwise?”

Despite the massive sleepiness Peter smiled lovingly against the scarred and soft flesh and replied:

“Don’t worry, Wade, I know you will always protect me.”

He probably took him off guard because the merc was quiet for a long time before grumbling with a not-so-well-hidden softness:

“I want to be the damsel in distress too sometime. I would look _amazing_ in Rapunzel’s dress!”

That earned him a third smack and the umpteenth tender kiss before they finally fell asleep again, both lost in colorful dreams of rainbow unicorns and tacos with magic wands.


End file.
